Saudades
by jeek-chan
Summary: Nunca imaginei que uma semana longe dela pudesse me fazer sentir tanto a sua falta. Sasu/saku


**Sinopse:** " _Nunca imaginei que uma semana longe dela pudesse me fazer sentir tanto a sua falta_ ".

-------------------- **Sasuke POVs** --------------------

Argh! Da próxima vez juro que eu mato aquele dobe.

De onde diabos aquele projeto de hokage tirou a idéia de me mandar pra uma missão de rank S, enquanto eu ainda estou em lua de mel com a MINHA esposa? Ah! Francamente.

-------------------- **Flashback on** --------------------

_**Sasuke:**__ não dobe, eu já disse, e repito que não vou há missão alguma._

_**Naruto:**__ MAS ..._

_**Sasuke:**__ nada de "mas", Naruto, sabe muito bem que eu acabei de me casar, e você mesmo disse que não iria me "atrapalhar"._

_**Naruto: **__Teme, os outros ANBU estão ou em missão ou ocupados com a segurança da vila, só sobraram você e o Neji. E numa missão como essa, eu preciso de vocês dois. ENTENDE?_

_**Sasuke: **__Humpf! ¬¬ Quanto tempo vai durar?_

_**Naruto:**__ um dia no máximo Teme! n_n_

_**Sasuke:**__ Hum ... certo._

-------------------- **Flashback off** --------------------

Um dia. Aquele desgraçado disse que duraria só um dia. Mas adivinhe só, durou uma semana. Uma semana para resgatar uma droga de um cliente. Mas que infernos.

Uma semana fora de casa; uma semana sem sequer poder tocá-la. Será que dá pra imaginar como é isso? ARGH! MALDITO DOBE!

Não a vejo desde a nossa primeira noite como Sr e Sra Uchiha. Isso é frustante. Nunca pensei que sequer chegaria a pensar isso, mas eu realmente sinto falta daquela irritante, é como se fosse algum tipo de dependência, sei lá, só sei que preciso urgentemente "matar a saudade" se é que me entendem ...

Agora, eu estou aqui, andando pela vila sozinho, já que o Neji correu pra casa assim que passou pelo portão, imagino que deve ser pelo mesmo motivo que eu estou indo tão depressa ao clã Uchiha.

Cheguei na porta, e vi uma luz acesa. Será possível que há essa hora ela ainda estaria acordada? Será que ela sabia que eu voltaria hoje? Bem, não importa. Só o que importa é arrastá-la pra longe desse monte de panelas e levá-la direto ao meu "objetivo", ou seja, o quarto.

Entrei em silêncio e fui andando devagar até a cozinha, escondendo meu chakra é lógico, não queria que ela me visse, não antes de eu surpreende-la.

E lá estava ela. Usando apenas uma camisa minha, e talvez alguma outra peça por baixo, logo eu vou descobrir. Aqueles cabelos inconfundíveis é só olhar pra eles pra me dar conta imediatamente de que ela é, literalmente, única. Pode parecer estranho eu dizendo (pensando, tanto faz) algo assim, mas a cada dia eu percebo o quanto ela é importante pra mim, e irritante, claro.

Ela estava cortando alguma coisa, parecia ser tomate. Acho que ela estava convivendo muito comigo, comer tomate em plena madrugada é algo um pouco incomum, eu acho.

Ela só me notou quando me aproximei e a abracei por trás. Kami-sama! Como senti falta de senti-la assim, tão perto do meu corpo.

Ela imediatamente me fitou, com uma expressão surpresa no rosto e os olhos esmeralda um pouco arregalados. Mas logo sua face se suavizou, ao sentir o meu toque se tornando mais, digamos, "quente".

Minhas mãos desciam por todo o corpo dela, e eu podia ouvir gemidos baixinhos se desprendendo daqueles lábios deliciosos.

Precisava tê-la pra mim, havia me tornado um viciado, a cada vez que provava, mais eu queria dela. Só Sakura conseguia me fazer sentir assim. Tão dependente dela.

Ela largou a faca e os tomates e se virou pra mim, pra poder olhar nos meus olhos. E eu aproveitei pra tomar aqueles lábios em um beijo repleto de luxúria e, me atrevo a dizer, algo mais.

Explorava cada canto da boca dela, e se não me faltasse a porcaria do ar, ficaria assim pra sempre.

Tinha de admitir que as "roupas" dela facilitariam tudo pra mim, mais adiante. Ao menos me pouparia de ter de ficar tirando peças e mais peças. Por mim, ela poderia não usar nenhuma, garanto que não me importaria, desde que APENAS EU, ÚNICA E ESCLUSIVAMENTE EU, pudesse vê-la.

Peguei-a nos meu braços e me dirigi ao quarto, nosso quarto. Deitei minha Sakura na cama, enquanto percorria seu corpo com as mãos e com os lábios. Não demorei muito a me livrar das nossas roupas, das minhas principalmente, já que estavam, ... er ... incomodando.

Beijava ela desde o pescoço até próximo aos pés, sentia falta disso. Muita.

Acariciava seus seios, barriga e todo o resto enquanto me deleitava ouvindo os seus gemidos.

Logo me coloquei entre suas pernas, penetrando-a de uma vez.

O ritmo ia aumentando cada vez mais, junto com os gemidos dela, que iam ficando cada vez mais altos. Se tivéssemos vizinhos muito próximos, com toda certeza pediriam o que havia acontecido aquela noite, na manhã seguinte.

Não demorou muito a chegarmos ao clímax juntos. Sentia ela fraquejar em baixo de mim, enquanto eu caia, já sem forças sobre ela.

Assim que nossas respirações, e batimentos cardíacos também, se acalmaram, puxei Sakura, e aninhei ela em meus braços, enquanto sentia ela cair no sono rapidamente.

Mesmo depois de tudo isso, ainda esganaria aquele dobe, por ter-me feito esperar tanto tempo por isso. Ao menos para mim, uma semana longe dela é terrível.

É assim desde que resolvi admitir que precisava dela, amava ela, há muito tempo já sabia disso, mais não ousava admitir pra mim mesmo essa verdade. Porém, a partir dali, eu vivia só pra isso, por ela, pra ver ela sorrir pra mim, senti-la perto de mim. Isso me fazia feliz. Sim, porque ver Sakura feliz, me fazia feliz também, e muito. E esse agora, era meu objetivo.


End file.
